End of Tears, the Battle of Friends
Part 1: The Massacure of Uchiha Seireitou was walking towards Itachi's house to tell him of the mission assigned to them by Minato for tommorow morning. As he walked in the night, he noticed that all the lights were shut off in the Uchiha district. He wandered for a few seconds, till he saw Itachi, and a fainted Sasuke next to him. Seireitou called out to Itachi, asking him of what the hell happened here. Itachi didnt respound and took off. Seireitou, giving chase followed Itachi outside of the Leaf village. Part 2: Akatsuki As Seireitou followed Itachi, he noticed a person next to Itachi that just appeared. The person was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Seireitou, confused, still ran after Itachi. He saw Itachi stop and speaking to the cloaked stranger. Seireitou, playing it safe, stood behind a tree. He listened to their conversation, even though they had no idea that Seireitou was there. As Seireitou listened, he heard that this person's name was Madara Uchiha, who Seireitou knew was the founder of the Uchiha clan, and why he was here, he had no ida, but continued listening. He heard them talk about an organization called Akatsuki, and how Madara wanted Itachi to join. That moment, Seireitou jumped out in front of Itachi and Madara. "Well looks like you were followed Itachi, very well, its your mess, so clean up the trash", and with that, Madara disappeared. Itachi, running away, Seireitou followed after him. He finally caught up to Itachi at the legendary site of the founders of Konoha's fight, the Valley of the End. Part 3: Confrontation, the Two Friends "Why are you here, idiot?" asked Itachi. "What else!" said Seireitou. "What happened back there, at the Uchihas... and what happened to sasuke?... and who the hell was that guy you were talking with... WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON, ITACHI!" yelled Seireitou. "Its nothing to concern yourself with" said Itachi. "Then were are you going?" asked Seireitou. "To the Akatsuki, to become a member" said Itachi. "Akatsuki?, stop joking, come on, its time to go back to the village" said Seireitou. "Im not going back, i wasnt joking" said Itachi. "What do you... what do you mean by that Itachi!" said Seireitou. "Come on, if i continued to stay in that village, even my skills would wither away, Konoha... such a weak nation" said Itachi. Seireitou angered by this, "Well, if you wont listen to reason then, Ill JUST BREAK ALL YOUR BONES AND DRAG YOU TO THE VILLAGE!!" yelled Seireitou as he charged straight at Itachi. "Bring it on" said Itachi as he charged toward Seireitou. Part 4: Seireitou vs Itachi As they went at each other, they threw kicks and punches at each other. Each making contact and both backed away. "Itachi!, why did you do it, answer me!" yelled Seireitou as he started beating the hell out of Itachi. Seireitou finally stopped, his hands covered in Itachi's blood, only to hear Itachi laugh. "Whats so funny!" said seireitou with anger. "Hmm, heh, thats all you have, is it, seireitou?" said Itachi with a malicious smile on his face. "What are you...?" said seireitou. "Havent you realized it yet..... im not using my sharingan" said Itachi, still laughing. "urhhh, STOP MOCKING ME!" yelled seireitou as he punched Itachi once more. "Heh, if thats all you have, theres no need for my sharingan anyway." said Itachi. Part 5: The Beginning of Itachi's Hell As Seireitou continued to attack Itachi, Itachi thought back to what happened before the Massacure, a bright sunny day, that marked the end of Itachi's happiness. He remembered his father's words of him being the pipeline to Uchiha. He remembered what the elders had told him to do. "Itachi, you were called because of a special mission needed to be done, and your the only one who can do it." said Danzo. "Where's lord Hokage, isnt he the one who gives me missions?" asked Itachi. "He doesnt need to be here, but listen, the mission is......" said Danzo, as Itachi listened to his mission, his heart felt like it had been cracked in two. Itachi, thinking about what Danzo told him to do, and thinking about the reason for such a vulgar request..... the extermination of his own kind, his family, the Uchiha. Part 6: A Pact with Madara On his way back to the Uchiha district, he was stopped by an unknown person, wearing a mask. "Hello.. Itachi Uchiha, right? said the masked person. "Yeah... but who are you? said Itachi. "Mind coming with me for a sec" asked the masked stranger. "S..Sure" said Itachi, startled by this person. As Itachi followed this person, he wondered who was this person and what he wanted. "Well, i should first introduce myself, you may call me Madara, Madara Uchiha" said the masked person. Itachi was shocked, the very founder of the Uchiha clan, here?... and he wanted to speak with himself. "What do you want?", asked Itachi. "I overheard your conversation with the elder, Danzo, about his mission for you to destroy the Uchiha clan. Itachi was moved back by this conversation, wondering how did Madara know about his and Danzo's conversation, it was in total secret with ANBU Black Ops gaurding the place, so how did he.... thought Itachi. "So, do you have an idea on how you'll do it, its not like you can take down the Uchiha clan by yourself, at least, not without the Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi was confused at what he said, Mangekyou sharingan?, what was this technique, he asked Madara. "Mangekyou is a heightened form of Sharingan, in the long history of the Uchiha clan, only a few have been able to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan" said Madara, so far, only i have obtained the Mangekyou, but soon, so will you." said Madara. "How do i... how do i get it?" asked Itachi. Madara, giving a small laugh, said "heh, the only way to get the Mangekyou Sharingan is to....". Itachi looked at Madara in complete fright, asking him to... to... to kill his.... best friend! Part 7: A Deal with the Devil The next day was a mission with his team, including with Seireitou. Itachi, during his mission, attempted to kill seireitou by thrusting a kunai at him, but failing, only to get a lecture by his sensei. Itachi knew that he couldnt kill seireitou by himself quickly enough so no one would know, so he went to his other best friend, Shisui Uchiha. That night, he killed Shisui and made the event look like Shisui commited suicide. He had obtained the Mangekyou, and he met with Madara once again. "Well, you did it, now you have the power to kill them all" said Madara. "Madara, i cant do it alone, so..." said Itachi as Madara interupted him by sayin "I will be assisting you in your fight against them." said Madara. "Remember, you can no longer turn back, from this point, you are a traitor to the Uchiha, and you will leave this village after the massacure, forever marking your history as a traitor to the rest of Konoha... are you ready to take this on? asked Madara. "Yes.... yes i am" said Itachi. Itachi regained recollection his fight against Seireitou. "Whats wrong!!" said Seireitou as he continued attacking Itachi. "Its nothing, but you will die here, Seireitou. Itachi then activated his sharingan and said "Let me show you the real power of the Sharingan." Part 8: The Real Fight Begins As Seireitou charged toward Itachi, Itachi dodged every attack because of his Sharingan predicting Seireitou's movements. With every miss, Seireitou became more and more enraged. "I... hate that sharingan!" yelled Seireitou with anger. "You hate the fact that your powerless to stop me, like its always been, ever since we first became teammates" said Itachi. Part 9: Seireitou and Itachi, Back in the Day "Team Minato, Seireitou Hyuga... Kurenai Yuhi.... and Itachi Uchiha" said the proctor. "Just make sure you try and keep up, you loser" said Itachi. During their mission, "Your not hurt are you, big baby?" said Itachi in a mocking term. "Whats wrong, your not hurt are you, scardy-cat?" said Seireitou exausted. Seireitou recollecting back to the fight, "Thats right, you and i are the same, going through the same sadness" thought Seireitou. "I never want that to happen again, my loved ones falling right in front of me, and i being powerless to save them" thought Seireitou. "Itachi...." said Seireitou, while Itachi looked at him. "I...I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO THE LEAF VILLAGE!!!" yelled Seireitou. Part 10: Seireitou's Collapse Seireitou damaged, continued to fight against Itachi. "Fire Style: Pheonix Fire Jutsu!" said Itachi as he used the jutsu. The jutsu attacked Seireitou, or his clone accually. The real Seireitou came out and used "Rasengan!". Itachi dodged the attack due to his Sharingan, and kicked Seireitou in the head, which knocked Seireitou out. Seireitou, receding to the corners of his mind. He starts to hear a voice that says "Do you need power?" Part 11: The Mysterious Power "Wha...Who are you?" said Seireitou. "Who i am is not important, but what matters is that i can give you the power you need" said the voice. "Why... why do you want to help me?" said Seireitou. "Because it is your destiny" said the voice. Seireitou confused by this, agrees to getting this power. "Now its time for you to..." said Itachi as Seireitou was levetating as this unusual red chakra covered him. As Itachi went close to Seireitou, seireitou, quick as lightning punched Itachi with great force. As Itachi grabbed his face in pain, the red chakra started to cover seireitou completely. Also, a tail of chakra and 2 fox-shaped ears were made. His incisors also grew and he had markings on his face, and his eyes turned red. Seireitou, crouching, didnt know what this power was or where it came from but he knew it had the power to beat Itachi, and thats all that mattered to him. Part 12: Itachi's Trump Card As Itachi got up, seireitou dashed towards him and assulted Itachi. "This... this power... where is his power coming from?" thought Itachi. "I cant follow it with the sharingan, when seireitou moves, the chakra moves in another direction, i.. cant track it, its... too fast" said Itachi as Seireitou continued to attack Itachi. As Itachi was out of breath, "Looks like i have to use that jutsu" said Itachi. Itachi's sharingan eye, turned into a 3-bladed shuriken like shape. "What is that?" said Seireitou. "This... this is the true legecy of the Uchiha clan, the true power of the sharingan!..... the Mangekyou Sharingan" said Itachi as he stared down Seireitou. Part 13: The Limits of Power "hmmmm!" laughed Itachi. Seireitou looked at him with anger, "So thats the power you got from killing your friend?", "Shisui, he... he didnt kill himself, did he?, you did it, all for the sake of power!!" yelled Seireitou. As seireitou lost feeling in his left arm, "urhh, looks like this power has a large drawback" thought seireitou. Itachi was barly able to focus, "tuh, i should have known, the Mangekyou Sharingan hasnt set in yet, my eyesight isnt perfect with these eyes, looks like i have to end this in one blow." thought Itachi. "Seireitou, that power that your using, comes with a hefty price, you cant feel your arm, can you?" said Itachi. Part 14: The Final Clash Itachi had powered up the move that Minato taught him, the Chidori, which he used a black flame which he yelled out "Amaterasu!" The chidori was on fire, and became a blackish color. Seireitou, shocked by this, powered up his own specialty, the Rasengan, which the unusual chakra infused with, giving the rasengan a purpulish color. "ITACHI!!" yelled Seireitou as he jump toward Itachi. "SEIREITOU!!" yelled Itachi as he jumped off and went towards Seireitou. Their attacks hit and both struggled. Seireitou missed with his rasengan,hitting Itachi's headband, and scraching it, whereas Itachi missed and hit seireitou in the sholder, which caused his nerves to pass him out. Seireitou, passed out, dropped to the floor, Itachi standing there, next to him. Part 15: End of Tears As Itachi saw the unconcious Seireitou, he said "I told you, your too late, Seireitou". Itachi turned away and went in the opposete direction. Itachi looked back and said "Seireitou, its irrevelent now, but..... its true, you and i.... did at some point.... become friends", and with that Itachi left. Part 16: The Voice and The Blade Seireitou, barly concious, hears that voice again and gets up. The voice tells him to go to the Madara statue and go up to the left eye. Seireitou goes up, adn the voice tells him to dig a hole in the eye, and grab whats inside, after that, the voice vanished. Seireitou digs a hole with his kunai and finds a sword, with a damaged blade and a blackish hilt. With that, Seireitou fell unconcious, due to lack of chakra. Minato, a few minutes later, came to the battlefield, remarking on how coincidental it was that Seireitou and Itachi's battle happened at the Valley of the End, and took Seireitou back to the Leaf Village. Part 17: In the Hospital Seireitou wakes up, finding himself in the hospital, and everyone surrounding him. Feeling embarrased, Kurenai walks up to him. "So.... he's gone, right" asked Kurenai with a depressed face. "Not for long, i will find him and bring him back, you can count on it!" remarked Seireitou and Kurenai respounding in her mind, "Thank you, Seireitou" Part 18: Give up on Itachi Around mid-afternoon, seireitou heard a large boom outside, only to see a summoning toad, with Minato standing on it. "Hey, how ya doing, feeling better?" said Minato. "Yeah, but i need to hurry, i need to catch up to Itachi" said Seireitou. Minato looked at Seireitou and said "Give up on Itachi". Seireitou looked at Minato in complete amazment at what Minato just said. "Are you crazy, i can just give up!, he's my frie.." said Seireitou as Minato interupted him and yelled "Will you just look at the condition your in, and he's the one who did that to you, is that the work of a friend!?!". "You cant get him back, he left of his own accord, nothing you say or do will change what he wanted to do." said Minato. Part 19: A Fool's Dream "To became a ninja, you must not have meerly power, but must aquire the judgement of making desicions", "You must became smarter, the longer you stay an idiot, the harder it will be for you to live in this world" said Minato. Seireitou looked down for a while, then at Minato, and said "So to become smarter, i hve to give up on my friends?... then ill stay a fool my entire life!" said Seireitou as Minato looked at him with largly opened eyes. "Im going after him and ill bring him back, and if the Akatsuki get in my way, ill take them down!" siad Seireitou. Minato, clutching his knees, said "Teh, so stupid... it just might work". Minato jumped on his toad and said "Let me know when your due out of the hospital, because we will start training you to become stronger.. you big idiot" said Minato. "Yes Sir!" yelled Seireitou as the two watched the sun-set. The End Category:Articles marked as clear